This isn't some swimming anime
by iamthelameface
Summary: It's sink or swim on this (sort of) triple date, and Team Magma has a feeling it's the latter. Or, three literal water-types take their nerds out to the pool. One-shot, two parts. T for some no no words, but otherwise light. (Archie/Maxie) (Courtney/Shelley) (Tabitha/Matt) (May/Brendan if you squint)
1. Chapter 1

No one was really sure how it happened. It was something they had joked about often, but no one knew how it got past that. However it happened, and there was now a party of eight at the entrance of the Lilycove City Pool, and three of them stuck out like broken thumbs. Maxie already looked nervous, Tabitha was the picture of stressed, and Courtney kept mumbling "error".

"Come on, drama queens, it's really not so bad!" Shelly laughed at their behavior. "Look, the kids are fine." She pointed to May and Brendan, who were already cannon-balling into the shimmering blue water, shrieking excitedly as they did.

"Shelly's right Maxie, it's just water, you're made of it!" Archie patted his boyfriend's back, nearly pushing him over.

"We're also made of carbon but I don't see you getting excited about that." Maxie grumbled.

Before they could swim, the Magmas had to get changed, and so headed for the private booths.

"I don't get why you didn't just wear your trunks to the pool." Matt spoke to his Admin through the door.

"It would be indecent, walking around in public with only swimwear! Besides, I didn't bring trunks." Tabitha responded while struggling with the unfamiliar outfit.

"So you decided a speedo wasn't a terrible idea?" He was admittedly a little excited at the prospect.

"No, it still is! I have something else!" Tabitha shouted, grateful no one could see how red his face was.

"I think... I did it wrong." Courtney called from her booth. "Shelly... help."

"How hard can it be to put on a bikini?" Shelly asked as she slipped in to help her girlfriend.

"Not bikini." Courtney stated.

"Well I can see that now, here lemme... Ah! You were putting your head in the wrong way. Silly." Shelly grabbed Courtney's things and dragged her out to show the boys.

"Isn't she cute?" Shelly gushed. Courtney had decided to wear a somewhat old fashioned one piece. It was striped red and white and had a small skirt.

"Aww!" Matt agreed, patting Courtney's head.

"I'm just about finished." Maxie called out.

"As am I." Tabitha chimed. Then, in unison, they exited the changing rooms.

Matt's mouth hung open slightly in confusion while Archie just started laughing.

"What in hell are you wearing? Pajamas?" Maxie glared.

"I'm wearing my bathing suit, I picked up matching ones for myself, Tabitha, and Courtney." He spoke indignantly. The suits did indeed match Courtney's, the skirt replaced with shorts, but a striped one piece had a much more pronounced effect on the two men.

"Whatever you wanna call it, Maxie." Archie shook his shoulder.

"I like it!" Matt told Tabitha, not wanting to upset him. Besides, pajamas were a cute look for his Makuhita.

Before any more arguments could arise, something hit the back of Archie's head. He whipped around to see May with a Squirtle Gun in her hands and a devious look in her eyes. She took off towards the pool, giggling the whole way.

"Little rascal, we've gotta catch up!" Archie grabbed Maxie's wrist and took off, ignoring his protests and stammers about pool side rules.

"Woo!" Matt followed Archie's lead, practically lifting a very startled Tabitha off the ground and heading off.

"Well then, we can't let them have all the fun, can we?" Shelly took Courtney's hand and they took off together, Courtney more than motivated by her girlfriend in a bathing suit.


	2. Chapter 2

When Archie actuall got to the poolside, May had already retreated to the top of the Gyrados waterslide, taunting him playfully.

"Little brat." He shouted playfully. Just as he was about to head off to the slide after her, he noticed Maxie was just standing at the pool's edge, his face drawn in disgust.

"I'm not going in there, I've changed my mind." He declared, crossing his arms.

"Come on Maxie, it's just water." Archie rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Beg all you want." Maxie turned his nose up indignantly. Archie was about to get upset, when he thought up a better tactic.

"All right, if "The Great Maxie" is scared of a public pool, I can't do anything about it." Archie shrugged and turned around, smirking when the red head scoffed.

"I am not afraid!"

"Then prove it."

Within moments, Maxie was descending the stairs leading down into the water, splashing children kept at bay by Archie.

"You're doing great, just one more step-" And with that Maxie slipped and fell. On the other side of the pool, Courtney was doing about the same.

"Okay, just hold the side of the pool like this." Shelly demonstrated to her girlfriend, who observed closely. "Then you extend your body out and kick. That's the Poochyena paddle." Shelly observed Courtney perform fairly well.

"Now, let go of the pool." As soon as she did, she sank like a rock.

"Courtney!" Shelly panicked and dove in. Of course, there was Courtney right at the bottom of the pool, calmly staring at Shelly, not fighting a watery death. Once she brought her up (thankfully Courtney didn't fight her either), she sighed. "How the hell did you sink like that? The body has too much air!" Courtney then closed her eyes, exhaled, let go, and sank once more.

Off at the corner of the pool, near the diving board, Tabitha sat at the edge, kicking his feet in the water, watching Matt on the high dive.

"Hey, hey Tabi, watch this!" Matt shouted to get his attention, even though the Magma Admin had never taken his eyes off him. Once he was sure he had him, he jumped off and landed feet first, creating a gigantic wave; unwittingly, this was a wave that knocked Maxie over and back under just as Archie had begun to stabilize him.

"Did you see me?" Matt asked excitedly upon approaching.

"Yes, I saw you." Tabitha sighed at his boyfriend's childishness. Matt became puzzled.

"Why aren't you in the water?" Tabitha became nervous.

"Oh no, Matt, I'm content to sit here." He smiled, but it wasn't enough for Matt

"Uh-uh, we came to the swimming pool, you're in a swimsuit, you're swimming." Before Tabitha could object, Matt hauled him up on his shoulder and began to place him in the water.

"No Matt! I can't swim!" Tabitha shouted. Matt looked puzzled.

"Hmm... I got an idea!" Matt's idea turned out to be teaching his boyfriend to float, which actually wasn't as bad as the scientist had feared. Within minutes Tabitha was effectively, if nervously, floating without assistance. That is, until May approached. She had apparently left Archie to contend with Maxie, and was now eager to pester someone else.


End file.
